


Open my eyes

by MinnHyeokk



Series: my horrible history [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, a little stupid, kinda plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: Title: Open my eyesPairing: Chanyeol x BaekhyunRating: GType: Sequel/OneshotA/N: this is like super late but i finally finished it cuz i kept procrastinanting. i hate myself for doin that. anyways thanks to exobubz for giving me permission to make a sequel to her super awesome fanfic 'Missing' here's the link to it btw --->http://exobubz.livejournal.com/1475.htmland also go and read all her other super amazing awesome stuff cuz shes just that awesome #2Kewl4U #2Awesome4U. anyways enjoy the fic and im sorry if there are any typos. xoxo -Minhyeokkie





	Open my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395597) by anime_l0ls. 
  * Inspired by [Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395600) by exobubz. 



> Title: Open my eyes  
> Pairing: Chanyeol x Baekhyun  
> Rating: G  
> Type: Sequel/Oneshot
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: this is like super late but i finally finished it cuz i kept procrastinanting. i hate myself for doin that. anyways thanks to exobubz for giving me permission to make a sequel to her super awesome fanfic 'Missing' here's the link to it btw ---><http://exobubz.livejournal.com/1475.html> and also go and read all her other super amazing awesome stuff cuz shes just that awesome #2Kewl4U #2Awesome4U. anyways enjoy the fic and im sorry if there are any typos. xoxo -Minhyeokkie

 

•••A few days after•••

The day began the same as every other ordinary day, Chanyeol washes up and dresses for work, of course not forgetting to send his loving husband a text stating how much he loves him before pocketing his phone. As he was about to lock the door to their apartment, he felt a buzz in his pants and his face lit up, hoping that Baekhyun had replied, his hopes were washed away when the text he received was from Sehun not Baekhyun. Still he unlocked his phone and read the message from his co-worker saying that Luhan's not feeling well and won't be coming for work today. Sighing, he quickly typed a reply saying that he hopes Luhan would get better soon.

•••

As usual, Chanyeol is greeted warmly as he passes by all his co-workers but despite the warmness, he still feels a hint of sadness behind them. He wonders why is there always some sort of sadness hidden behind all of their smiles but pushes the thought aside as he enters his office. Where he would usually greet Luhan, Sehun was instead.

"Good morning, Chanyeol" he greets a little less enthusiastically than Luhan.

"Good morning, Sehun" he greeted back as he sat down in his chair "how's Luhan?" he asks.

"He's okay" Sehun replies "it's just the ordinary cold."

"Give him my best wishes and that he'll get better soon" Chanyeol says "don't want him to be like Baekhyun, he's always been prone to getting sick" he adds, fondly looking at the photograph of Baekhyun smiling as he played in the sand when they went to the sandy white beaches of Australia.

"Im sure Luhan won't and that he'll appreciate it" he replied.

"Let's get the day started shall we?" Chanyeol asks "you know what Luhan does around here right?"

"Yes" he replied" and I already told kyungsoo to send some flowers to Baekhyun this morning."

"Thanks" he said "see you later at the meeting then."

•••

Lunch came by and Chanyeol decided to text Baekhyun only to receive an error this time, not like this morning, confused he tries again only resulting in the same response.

"Hi chanyeol" Kyungsoo greets cheerily, interrupting Chanyeol's thoughts as he nears their usual table.

"Hey Kyungsoo" he says back as he sits down and joins in the conversation. "did you send the flowers?" Chanyeol's asks Kyungsoo after a while.

"Wha- oh yeah, I did" Kyungsoo replied, albeit a little flustered, as if to hide something important "just like always, I told them to write 'I Love You' on the card" he said turning back to his food.

"Thanks, soo" Chanyeol said "Baekhyun will love them."

"I'm sure he will" Kyungsoo "I hope he will" he added softly, mostly to himself.

•••

Chanyeol then buried himself in his work, so much time flew by in what seemed like seconds and it was time for him to clock out. He grabs his jacket and bag, then thanks his co-workers for working hard and says his good-byes to his close friends.

"Take care of Luhan okay, Sehun" he said "see you all tomorrow!" he says cheerily as he pushes through the door. But was stopped on the arm by Sehun.

"Luhan isn't sick" he broke the news to Chanyeol "he didn't come to work cause he couldn't handle seeing you live life normally as if Baekhyun was still alive"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused "What do you mean 'as if Baekhyun was still alive'? its not like he died right?" he joked, but seeing the crestfallen faces of his close friends made him doubt himself "oh my god, what happened to Baekhyun? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! TELL ME!" he screamed at them.

"You already know" Kai said as he entered the conversation "it's just that you don't wanna accept it and you're trying to forget"

"Don't try to act smart with me, Kai" Chanyeol threatened "tell me what happened."

"You already DO" Sehun emphasized "on the day of your anniversary" he added a little more somber.

"What do you mean?" he asked but at that moment, a piercing headache coursed through his brain and Chanyeol fell onto his knees, gripping his head just as painful images of tears, Baekhyun's face covered in blood, the sound of screeching tires and metal as two cars collided into each other, the news reporter, news of Baekhyun not surviving the crash and the last message Baekhyun sent him on that faithful day 'I wont be coming home today, I'm sorry. Happy Anniversary! And I love you~' Chanyeol broke down immediately after that muttering and saying "mianhae Baekhyun-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Nan sarang-eun Byun Baekhyun, jeongmal mianhae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae"

•••A few days later, on the day of Baekhyun's fifth monthsary death•••

After chanyeol accepted the truth of Baekhyun's death, he visited his husband's grave just like every other day. But today was different, he came with his closest friends to celebrate Baekhyun's birthday.

"... Happy Birthday to you~" everybody sang and blew out the candles on the birthday cake.

"I hope you're happy wherever you are Baekkie" Chanyeol said.

"I'm sure he is" Kai said patting Chanyeol's back, albeit a little to hard causing the two of them to break out in childish bickering.

"Okay the two of you enough" Sehun stepped in to stop the both of them before things go out of hand.

"Neh eomma" the both of them droned

"YAH!" Sehun retorted.

"Sehun, no" Luhan reprimanded him and the younger pouted. little "we're gonna go to the restaurant first okay" he said turning to Chanyeol "are you gonna be fine alone?" he asked worry laced in his tone.

"Yes I'll be fine" Chanyeol said "I just want some alone time with Baekhyun"

"Okay, if you say so" Luhan said

A short while later, everyone left Baekhyun's grave except Chanyeol.

"Hi Baekkie" he said softly "Happy Birthday. Its been five months since you died, and I've never been worse, but I'm doing my best to live the life you couldn't have since its just been a mere few years since we graduated from university. And I know you wouldn't like it if I kept lying to myself and mourning your death for like forever, so I've accepted everything that has happened and everyone was worried I'd go back to before. But that won't happen. Not yet. Not until I put that lucky bastard in jail. Anyways enough about us, did you know Kai and Kyungsoo are getting married in a few months? Kai confessed in the most ultimate cheesiest way, and you do not know how long he took to wait for the perfect day and don't let me start on how long he planned for this." he laughed, but stopped for he was sure he heard another voice laughing with him and he was sure he heard that voice before. But he pushed the thought aside and continued talking to baekhyun, more specifically his grave.

"I really miss you Baekkie." he said after updating Baekhyun on what happened to him and their friends "I'm so sorry for not moving on before, I was just too scared to lose you- to forget you if I did" Chanyeol started sobbing and hugging Baekhyun's gravestone continuously repeating apologies 'I miss you's and 'I love You's.

In the midst of all this, he felt arms envelope him in a warm  
embrace and a voice entered his head.

"Its okay Channie" the voice said, trembling "I forgive you, I can never forgive myself for causing you all this pain. But the least I can do is to help relieve you of all the hurt you experienced."

At that moment, Chanyeol raised his head and his eyes widened at the view in front of him. The  
view of Baekhyun with tears rolling down his cheeks and somehow, mystically staining his shirt.

"B-Baekhyun, wha- how?" Chanyeol stuttered.

"Huh? What?" Baekhyun said "you can see me?" he asked and Chanyeol dumbly nodded his head in response.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol exclaimed throwing his arms around said person after having regained his bearings.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun barely croaked out "you're choking me"

"Ah, mianhe" Chanyeol apologized, releasing his arms"

"Gwenchana" Baekhyun assured "but how can you see me? You're not supposed to see me"

"I don't know" Chanyeol replied "but all that matters is that you're here now" he added hugging Baekhyun again.

"I think I have to go know, protocol" Baekhyun said" I love you Chanyeol, I always have and I always will"

"No!" Chanyeol refused to let go of Baekhyun "I just got you back, can't you just stay for a while longer?" he asked giving his infamous puppydogface.

"I still hate you for doing that" he said "fine I'll stay for a while" he agreed albeit a little reluctantly and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol.

"I love you so much Baekhyun" Chanyeol said a while into their heartwarming embrace "so much, no word in the world can describe how much I love you"

"I know Channie" Baekhyun said "I know"

•End•


End file.
